Remember the damage
by Dark Rose Mouth
Summary: Recuerdos. Todos tenemos recuerdos ya sean felices o tristes .Los recuerdos son una combinación de buenos y malos momentos que vivimos. La mayoría trata de tener presente todos los marivollosos recuerdos, mientras que otros... solo recuerdan el daño.
1. La Noticia

**Hola amigos de todos los colores edades y planetas de este loco universo! Antes de comenzar hare unas cuantas aclaraciones, es un SonAmy, en este fic Shadow considera a Amy como una hermana menor (si siento decepcionarlos pero no es una Shadamy, creo que eso está claro -.-), otra cosa en este fic han transcurrido algunos años por lo cual los personajes han sufrido cambios físicos por sus edades , tiene avances científicos que hasta ahora no tenemos (cosas como espadas laser, patinetas voladoras como las de Sonic riders, entre otras cosas), en este fic también existe María( en eriza) y Shadow pronto la conocerá, sin más bli, bla, ble, ble los dejo leer.**

**Bueno como todos sabemos Sonic The Hedgehog no me pertenece le pertenece a Sega**

Capitulo 1: La noticia

-¡Kya!-se escucho gritar fuerte a una eriza. El grito fue tan fuerte que se pudo percibir un pequeño eco en la amplia habitación. La eriza había destrozado y agujerado a un muñeco de trapo con una combinación de patadas y golpes tan fuertes que solo bastaron dos o tres patadas y alguno que otro puñetazo. La eriza rosada aparentaba de unos dieciocho años, sus púas llegaban hasta sus caderas y se encontraba sujetas con un liston, vestía un pantalón blanco holgado y una pequeña bata que llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura con un cinto negro que sujetaba la bata; en otras palabras usaba un traje de karate.

-Van dieciocho muñecos faltan dos- al decir esto agarro a los restos del muñeco dañado y los aventó a una pila hecha de más restos de muñecos anteriormente destrozados con diferentes técnicas de defensa personal combinados con golpes de karate y boxeo.

Coloco otro muñeco en la misma base en la que estaba el anterior, agarro una espada laserrosa que traía en su cinturón negro y la giro entre sus dedos con mucha agilidad para luego hacer un corte preciso y al mismo tiempo rápido en el muñeco dejándolo partido a la mitad. Sonrió satisfecha con el resultado de su ataque y guardo la espada con la misma agilidad con la que la había sacado.

–Van diecinueve, falta uno- se dijo a sí misma aun con una amplia sonrisa.

Agarro los restos del muñeco y los puso con los demás, al hacer esto paso por un calendario y no pudo evitar ver qué día se había subrayado con un marcador rojo varias veces. En cuanto vio el día que era, su sonrisa se desvaneció trayendo consigo un ceño fruncido y una furia incontrolable.

Agarro con mucha brusquedad el siguiente muñeco y casi lo aventó a la base. Era el muñeco más pasado y grande de todos y que por obvias razones lo había dejado hasta el final.

-¡Esto es por todo lo que sufrí por ti!- dijo la eriza con mucha furia. Empezó a golpear al muñeco con varias combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos, paró al ver al muñeco sin ningún rasguño, entonces de la nada lo recordó ese día tan gris para ella y lleno de colores para los demás. Sacó su espada con tanta agilidad y velocidad que había aprendido a manejarla así durante esos años. El mango de la espada pasaba por sus dedos y de sus dedos a sus manos hasta que dejo de girarla y la agarro con fuerza para hacer un corte tan preciso y tan profundo que solo quedo una pequeña cantidad de relleno del muñeco regado en el suelo. Con la velocidad con la que había sacado la espada la guardo de nuevo. Se quedo parada viendo el relleno del muñeco con coraje y lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verde jade. Entonces escucho algo y trato de saber de qué o quién se trataba agudizando su oreja moviéndola de un lado a otro hasta saber que provocaba el agudo sonido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?-dijo en voz baja mirando de reojo a alguien recargado en la puerta.

- El suficiente como para ver tu ataque de ira-dijo en un tono serio un erizo negro con mechas rojas y ojos rojos carmesí, recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.-Me imagino que por tu reacción ya vistes que día es o ¿me equivoco?-dijo esto último abriendo un ojo para ver la reacción de la eriza.

-Pues no te equivocas, pero lo que me pone más furiosa es tener que reaccionar así por algo que ya está en el pasado- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se secaba el poco sudor que tenía con una toalla, mirando fijamente al erizo.

-Pues tendrás que olvidar todo lo que paso ese patético día para poder progresar en tu entrenamiento y eso lo sabes a la perfección- dijo abriendo ambos ojos y caminando hacia la eriza con calma, para después tomar asiento en una de las sillas disponibles y seguir cruzado de brazos con la mirada fija en la eriza.

-Sabes que solo me falta pocas cosas para complementar mi entrenamiento, pero está el minúsculo detalle de que no me quieras decir cuál es la última fase o lo último que debo de saber, porque como sabes nunca se deja de entrenar sino se pierde la condición física- dijo mientras abría una botella de agua, la eriza rosa.

-Sabes tienes mucha razón-admitió el erizo de ojos rojo carmesí.

La eriza rosa se levanto de golpe y se puso en posición de combate con una sonrisa orgullosa y dijo- Me imagino que la fase final de mi entrenamiento es vencerte en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Verdad?

-Pues déjame desilusionarte diciéndote que no, además si tuvieras un combate conmigo si tienes suerte saldrías viva- dijo esto último con una media sonrisa y inicio una cuenta regresiva en su mente, _"tres… dos… uno"._

-¡Kya!- se escucho gritar a la eriza rosa al lanzar una patada al erizo, pero este la detuvo con facilidad, se levanto de la silla y alzo a la eriza de la pierna pero esta se libero de su agarre rápidamente cayendo al suelo lleno de colchonetas.

- Eres muy predecible y más cuando te enojas- dijo con una media sonrisa el erizo negro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

-Si claro- dijo rodando los ojos la eriza de ojos verde jade. Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro y de un rápido movimiento aparto la silla donde se encontraba el erizo negro asiéndolo caer de la silla.

-¡Auch!- exclamo el erizo negro tirado en la colchoneta a un lado de la eriza rosa, sobándose el trasero.

-Eso te sucede por estar criticándome-dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua al erizo de ojos rojos carmesí.

- Bueno no vengo a que nos estemos peleando, he venido para decirte la última fase de tu entrenamiento- dijo esto mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la eriza a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Genial! Y... ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué me vuelva una anciana inmovilizada para poder decirme que es lo último de mi entrenamiento y ya no poder realizarlo?- dijo sarcástica mientras abría la botella de agua y bebía de esta.

-Hmph, nos regresamos a Station Square- soltó de golpe friamente.

-¡Prrrssss!-se escucho mientras tiraba el agua que tenía en la boca directo a la cara del erizo negro y abría muy grande los ojos.

El erizo negro agarro una toalla y se limpio la cara-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, AMY!-le grito fuertemente ya con la cara seca.

-¡Y TU NO VUELVAS A BROMEAR CON ESO SHADOW!-grito Amy muy molesta mientras comenzaba a dar patadas a un costal de boxeo lleno de arena que estaba colgado con la esperanza de así desahogarse completamente.

-¡NO ESTOY BROMENDO, TIENES QUE DEJAR EL PASADO ATRÁS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grito Shadow muy furioso y dando un buen golpe al costal con el que anteriormente Amy se había desahogado.

-No entiendo en que me va a ayudar el regresar a ese despreciable lugar- dijo Amy ya calmada pero con tono frio y serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Empaca tus cosas regresamos a Station Square mañana-dijo fríamente mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a una eriza con la mirada perdida y lagrimas acumuladas nuevamente en sus ojos jade.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno este ah sido el primer episodio de ´´**_**Remember the damage**___** espero que les haya gustado, subiré un capitulo cada viernes, si lo se van a decir: ¨Hoy es lunes¨ pero quiero dar comienzo de una vez con este fic, si les gusto o tienen críticas destructivas tanto como constructivas me gustaría que me las hicieran saber con un review. Bueno sin más que agregar me despido.**

**Manda saludos su amiga: Dark Rose Mouth *-*/**


	2. El viaje

**Hola amigos Fanfictioneros! , bueno todo lo que tengo que decir (realmente escribir) está al final de este capítulo.**

**Como todos saben Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos no me pertenecen les pertenece a SEGA**

Capitulo 2: El viaje

Estaba guardando sus cosas con mucho coraje y rabia contenida, de sus ojos verde jade salían pequeñas y gruesas lagrimas cristalinas mientras que de su boca salían pequeños sollozos, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y se podía apreciar un ceño fruncido mientras decía maldiciones al aire. El pasar tanto tiempo con Shadow, no solo aprendió varias técnicas de pelea, manejar armas, algunas cosas sobre ingeniería robótica o decir maldiciones, sino que también le había enseñado a no ser tan dulce con las personas que la rodeaban al menos que los conociera a la perfección porque de no ser así, en cualquier momento la podrían apuñalar por la espalda o al menos era eso lo que le decía el erizo negro, y si era sincera, creía en todas y cada una de esas palabras.

La eriza amable, inocente, ingenua, dulce e infantil que creía que el amor era el que hacia girar al mundo, había desaparecido desde el momento en que un erizo tan veloz como Shadow, pero color azul metálico, le había roto el corazón a tal grado de querer golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudiese, pero… no… no podía odiarlo tanto como quería, por más que lo intentara, por esa razón se había marchado de Station Square, porque no podía vivir a lado del erizo que la hacía sentir miserable, que la hacía sentir como basura y como la eriza más inútil de todo Mobius. Además, el era el culpable de que ahora no pudiera estar con sus amigos, especialmente al lado de Cream, que según Shadow ya había crecido bastante y ya no era tan inocente como antes… ¿Y cómo sabia Shadow eso? Pues por petición de la eriza misma, iba cada mes a ver cómo se encontraba Cream, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor lo único bueno de toda esa mierda era que volvería a ver a sus amigos y eso le levantaba más el ánimo.

Un golpe a la puerta de su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente giro su cabeza en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido, encontrándose a Shadow vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, cruzado de brazos con una mochila algo pequeña pero suficiente para sus pertenencias.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo con un tono serio y viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea salir con en pijama a la calle-dijo sarcásticamente pero con un tono frio mientras señalaba a su camisón.

-Por esa razón te dije ayer que hoy regresábamos a Station Square para que estuvieras lista temprano, sabes que no me gusta esperar-dijo con algo de enojo esto último, el sabia que la eriza se había retrasado a propósito.

La eriza rosa sonrió de lado y burlonamente, se había tardado para justamente hacerlo esperar, esa era como una pequeña cucharada de la venganza que le tenía preparada. Agarro un conjunto de ropa y con un simple _¨dame cinco minutos¨ _entro al baño dejando al erizo negro diciendo maldiciones al aire mientras se iba de la habitación de la eriza y salió a esperarla fuera de la casa.

Una vez la eriza dentro de la ducha, se relajo al sentir las primeras y pequeñas gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo que daban la impresión de que se tratara del roció que caía en la madrugada de cada día. Al terminar de ducharse completamente, se seco y se coloco su nuevo conjunto de ropa que había adoptado desde que se fue de Station Square, ya que su vestido rojo, botas, diadema y hasta su _piko piko hammer_ le recordaba a él, pero si era sincera le fue muy difícil controlar el que el martillo apareciera en su mano o no, ya que este aparecía cada que se enfurecía, pero con ayuda de Shadow logro controlar a su _piko piko hammer_. Gracias a Shadow logro superar su depresión y aprendió muchas cosas más, pero solo lo podía ver como un hermano mayor y el la veía como una hermanita menor, siempre se lo había dicho.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se regañaba mentalmente por demorarse tanto, se coloco una falda corta negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una blusa de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba muy bien en su cadera y curvas, se coloco encima de la blusa una chaqueta de cuero color rojo carmín desabrochada y en ella guardaba una pequeña navaja, se abrocho en la cintura un cinturón delgado y negro como la falda donde coloco su arma y el mango de su espada laser **(N/A: a la espada se le tiene que apretar un botón para que salga el laser, sin el laser solo queda el mango)**, se coloco unas mallas blancas y en ellas unas botas de tacón bajo rojas del mismo color que la chaqueta que ella misma había hecho ajustes para que pudieran correr a la velocidad de Shadow y lo mejor es que funcionaban a la perfección, por último se coloco unos guantes de cuero negros sin dedos. Se peino las púas y se coloco unos lentes de sol en la cabeza y a un lado un moño color blanco pequeño al lado de su cabeza. Salió del baño, zapateó dos veces al piso para activar las botas y corrió por todo la habitación y en menos de un minuto ya había terminado de empacar y estaba lista para dejar su hogar y regresar a esa ciudad despreciable, desde el punto de vista de la eriza.

-Pensé que tendría que tomar una siesta, despertaría y todavía seguirías en el baño.-dijo sarcástico el erizo de ojos rojos carmesí al ver salir a la eriza de la casa.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto molesto

-Me quede pensando en algunas cosas- dijo indiferente la eriza rosada mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del erizo.

-Hmph, si sigues con esa actitud no terminaras el entrenamiento que te inculque los últimos años- dijo serio mientras miraba hacia adelante.

-¿Entrenamiento?-exclamo la eriza. Shadow solo asintió.- No sé si te acuerdas pero yo acepte ese _entrenamiento_ solo porque quería ya no recordar mi pasado, mi sufrimiento, mi dolor y eso se fue por el caño al decirme que volveremos a Station Square, donde justamente esta mi pasado- dijo con frustración y levantando la voz.

-No solo volvemos por eso, si no por otros asuntos importantes también-dijo fríamente, muy propio de él.

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo, Shadow, tu y yo hicimos la promesa de no volver a ese patético lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia-dijo subiendo más su tono de voz y poniendose más furiosa.- Y míranos ahora estamos volviendo a ese maldito lugar, esto es genial simplemente genial- dijo esto último sarcástica y rodando los ojos.

-Las promesas a veces deben romperse-contesto indiferente el erizo negro con mechas rojas.

-¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! SHADOW, SON SEIS AÑOS, SEIS MALDITOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE NO HE VISTO A MIS AMIGOS, SEIS INSUFRIBLES AÑOS MURIENDOME DEL RENCON, TRISTEZA Y FRUSTRACIÓN, Y HOY LOS TIRAMOS COMO SI DE BASURA SE TRATARAN Y VAMOS A STATION SQUARE SOLO PARA HACER COMO SI NADA HUBIESE SUCEDIDO-grito Amy llena de rabia e impotencia mientras volvían a salir lagrimas de sus ojos jades y rodaban por sus mejillas ahora rojas de la furia.

Shadow solo la abrazó mientras dejaba que la eriza se desahogara, el sabia por el dolor que había pasado la eriza los últimos seis miserables y despreciables años a los ojos de ellos, ya que para los demás eran los mejores años que habían vivido por la caída de Eggman, si así era Eggman había caído (o al menos eso creían) gracias al Sonic Team o por la mayoría de sus integrantes.

-Amy es por eso que regresamos, algo importante del _entrenamiento_ era aprender a dejar el pasado en el pasado o de lo contrario nunca podrás avanzar- dijo calmadamente mientras pasaba su mano por las púas de la chica. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que recordar el pasado solo hacía más daño, lo había vivido en carne propia, si, en circunstancias diferentes a las de Amy pero sufría mucho al recordarlo, tanto como ella.

La chica se separó de poco a poco de él y Shadow aprovecho para quitarle las lagrimas que todavía rodaban por las mejillas de la eriza y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte pero ya vez como me pongo al tocar el tema- dijo la eriza mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y desviaba su mirada jade con la mirada carmín.

-No te preocupes, necesitabas desahogarte y eso hiciste-dijo el erizo negro relajado por el nuevo humor de la eriza rosada.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso mejo, necesito que me enseñes a como comportarme delante de **Él**, porque ya no soy la misma eriza de antes y lo sabes bien-dijo la eriza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al recordar que a muchos les había dado una paliza, incluso al erizo negro, aunque él lo negara hasta el cansancio.

-Esa es la Amy que conozco-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el erizo negro con mechas rojas- Aunque no creo que te debas preocupar por el _faker_-dijo mientras estaba aun con una pequeña sonrisa. En verdad le fascinaba que Amy sonriera.

La eriza malinterpreto al erizo y frunció el ceño-Puedo cuidarme sola- dijo un poco molesta.

-No es eso- respondió el erizo inmediatamente

- Entonces ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la eriza con mucha curiosidad.

-Solo te diré que cada consecuencia tiene una causa- dijo el erizo retomando su actitud seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Y así pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que cayó la noche, Amy se coloco sus lentes -no le importaba en lo más mínimo si ya era de noche- y zapateo dos veces al piso para volver a activar sus botas, correr al lado de Shadow y lograr llegar más rápido a Station Square. Tardaron corriendo durante diez minutos hasta que vieron que estaban en la entrada de la ciudad y dejaron de correr para poder observarla con detenimiento. Para Amy era de esperarse que la ciudad hubiese cambiado pero no se esperaba tanto, había más centros comerciales, carreteras, anuncios, restaurantes, parques con juegos para los pequeños infantes e incluso pistas de patinaje tanto para patines como patinetas y bicicletas, fue ahí cuando vio la oportunidad de probar su nueva patineta voladora. Entonces Shadow la sacó de sus pensamientos para decirle que buscarían albergue con alguien que ya conocían a la perfección y que les quedaba más cerca.

Llegaron a una casa color magenta, con marcos de las ventanas blancos al igual que la puerta. Tocaron la puerta suavemente pero haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que abrieran. La perilla se giro pero solo se abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver un poco una silueta.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué se les ofrece?- dijo la silueta del otro lado de la puerta.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno perdonen por tanta dramatización (en casa soy la reina del drama -.-)y déjenme decirles que en el próximo habrá más si, lose es demasiado pero pues así salió esta historia de mi dramática mente.**

_**LaLeonaGuerita94:**_** Antes que nada gracias por ser el primer review, si te soy sincera no creí que tendría uno tan rápido, y si soy mexicana y puedo ver que tu también lo eres (he leído tus historias y créeme que me inspiran mucho), gracias por el concejo de acentuar, como puedes ver si lo tome en cuenta. ¡Gracias por el fav!**

_**ChessTheHegdehog:**_**¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (Si ya lo leíste) y ¡Muchas Gracias por dejar tu review!**

**Sin más que decir más que saludos virtuales y muy buen fin de semana.**

**Manda saludos su amiga: Dark Rose Mouth *-*/**

**¿Merezco reviews?**


	3. ¡Tu…Tu…!

**¡Hola amigos de todo tipos de galaxias y universos paralelos!(¿?). Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo prometido de todos los viernes, me he esforzado un poco más que lo los demás, así que espero y lo disfruten. Sin más que mencionar (hasta ahora) los dejo leer.**

**Todos sabemos que Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos son propiedad de SEGA**

Capitulo 3: ¡Tu…Tu…!

-Rouge, soy Shadow-dijo el erizo negro parándose enfrente de la puerta para que la silueta pudiera comprobar que efectivamente si era él.

La silueta abrió completamente la puerta para mostrar a una murciélago blanca. La murciélago aparentaba unos diecinueve años de edad, vestía una blusa blanca que remarcaba su atractiva figura y encima de esta un chaleco morado con bordes negros, tenía puesto unos pantalones ajustados negros los que le permitían lucir sus glúteos y por ultimo unas botas de tacón alto color blancas. Su cabello había crecido los últimos años hasta llegar un poco más debajo de los hombros.

La murciélago esbozo una sonrisa en cuanto vio a Shadow y lo abrazó con fuerza.-Hace siglos que llevo sin verte Shady- dijo separándose de él.

-Que melodramática eres, te acabo de ver hace unas cuantas semanas-dijo seriamente el erizo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Amargado-susurró la murciélago con una sonrisa burlesca esperando la reacción del erizo.

El erizo abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a la murciélago, esbozo media sonrisa burlesca, si la murciélago quería pelea, pelea iba a obtener.

-Empalagosa- dijo el erizo.

-Emo-dijo la murciélago sonriendo con orgullo.

-Débil- dijo el erizo con el ceño fruncido pero aun con media sonrisa burlesca.

-Tonto

-Patética

- Estúpido

- ¡Maldita murciélago hija de…!-gritó el erizo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de la eriza rosa.

-¡CALLENSE!-gritó a todo pulmón la eriza rosada ya harta de oír a su _hermano_ discutiendo con su amiga por tonterías. Los dos voltearon a verla, el erizo de ojos rojo carmesí la fulminaba con la mirada y la murciélago la veía con confusión. La eriza al percatarse de eso le hizo una señal a Shadow con la cabeza a lo que este entendió a la perfección.

-Rouge, ella-dijo apuntando a Amy que se encontraba a tres metros de ellos.- es mi hermana.- dijo serio mientras caminaba hacia la eriza, la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta donde estaba Rouge.

Rouge comenzó a examinar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la eriza con detenimiento, como si se tratase de un experimento. Amy solo miraba la miraba como si Rouge hubiera enloquecido, pensó que en cuanto la murciélago la vería la reconocería por completo, porque seguía siendo –físicamente- la misma eriza rosa, con ojos color verde jade y lo único nuevo en ella era su atuendo y sus accesorios. La murciélago color blanca la saco de sus pensamientos con una observación. Lo más probable es que se tratará de una estupidez.

-Cariño, ya es tarde para traer puestos lentes de sol-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa burlesca.

Si, acertó.

-Me es indiferente-dijo Amy fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a ella le importaba un carajo si era día o de noche, se ponía los lentes si quería o no y punto.

La murciélago rió al ver la reacción de la eriza-Se nota que son hermanos- dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Shadow, pero cambio su expresión burlesca por una curiosa-Pero… me parece que te he visto antes, ¿Nos conocemos?-dijo divertida mientras hacía una pose sensual.

-Tsk, no me recuerdas ¿Verdad Rouge?-dijo la eriza rosa con un tono divertido aun cruzada de brazos -Pobrecita-dijo burlonamente mientras lo complementaba su broma con un puchero triste.

La murciélago cambio su expresión divertida a una de rabia y se ponía tan roja como Knuckles. Trató de darle una patada alta que daría directo a la cara de la eriza rosa, pero esta la detuvo fácilmente agarrándola del tobillo y dándole la vuelta para empujarla hacía el frío suelo con poca fuerza para no lastimarla tanto. La murciélago cayó pesadamente al piso del pórtico de su casa boca abajo, se sorprendió bastante ya que ninguna chica había podido esquivar una patada de ella y menos tumbarla tan humillantemente como lo había hecho aquella eriza. Shadow ayudó a pararse a la murciélago y regañaba a la eriza, mientras que esta solo rodaba los ojos y los veía con indiferencia, la murciélago al incorporarse por completo se paso la mano por la zona dañada de la frente que había causado la caía.

-¡EXIJO SABER QUIEN ES ESTE INTENTO DE ERIZA Y EXIJO SABERLO AHORA!-gritó la murciélago molesta, parándose frente a la eriza mirándola desafiantemente y con desprecio.

-Permítete presentarme, querida-dijo divertida y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "_querida"_.-Yo soy Amy Rose- soltó de golpe, haciendo una pose sensual, levantando los lentes y colocándolos en su cabeza en señal de presentación mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

La murciélago cambio su expresión molesta por una de asombro para luego caer desmayada en el frío piso de su pórtico. Shadow la cargo entre sus brazos y abrió la puerta para pasar a la casa como si fuese de él seguido de la eriza que ahora cargaba el equipaje de ella y su _hermano_. El erizo dejó a la murciélago en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el living mientras le ordenaba a la eriza de ojos jade que le traerá alcohol y una bolsa con hielo, la eriza solo se limito a obedecer. Luego de unos minutos y algunas quejas por parte de la eriza de que no encontraba el botiquín del baño, llevo las cosas que le encargo Shadow, este tomo el frasco que contenía el alcohol y lo pasó por la nariz de la murciélago. Rouge abrió de golpe los ojos sentándose rápidamente sobre el sillón y se sobaba la cabeza mientras veía hacia el piso, inmediatamente Amy le dio la bolsa de hielo y Rouge la tomo sin mirar a la eriza, pero luego levanto la mirada azulada y al ver que en verdad se trataba de Amy Rose gritó horrorizada haciendo que Amy y Shadow saltarán del susto mientras se cubrían sus orejas.

-¡Hey!-exclamó la eriza mientras aun mantenía las manos en sus orejas-¡Te recuerdo que tengo un oído muy, muy sensible, CASI ME DEJAS SORDA!- se quejó la eriza gritando esto último mientras se quitaba las manos de las orejas.

-¡Tu… pero… no puede ser… es que… tu…!-balbuceaba la murciélago mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, ignorando completamente el reclamo de la eriza-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Debe ser un sueño! ¡No, debe ser una muy mala broma!-dijo la murciélago desesperadamente mientras se jalaba mechones blancos de su pelaje.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa, Shad?-susurro curiosa Amy a Shadow.

-¿Recuerdas tu brillante idea de hacerte pasar por muerta?-susurro sarcástico.

-Sí.

-Estas son las consecuencias.

Entonces la mano de la murciélago agarro desprevenida a Amy y la arrastro hasta sentarla junto a ella en el sillón mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le acariciaba las púas con mucha delicadeza.

-¡Amy!-exclamó la murciélago extasiada de felicidad-¿Amy?-exclamo extrañada-¡AMY!-gritó con furia mientras se levantaba del sillón de golpe, fulminando a la aludida con la mirada.

Amy solo miraba a Rouge como si hubiera enloquecido por completo – y no era para menos-, mientras trataba preguntar con la mirada Shadow "_¿Qué diablos le sucede?_" a lo que este contesto encogiendo se de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto mientras se acostaba en un sillón libre y cerraba los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido. La murciélago caminaba de un extremo del living a otro con los brazos detrás de su espalda mientras se podía apreciar un ceño fruncido en su cara como un padre a punto de darle un castigo severo a su hijo por alguna de las travesuras que este cometió. Rouge paró frente a la eriza y se inclinaba un poco a ella mientras la veía con enojo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-gritó la murciélago blanca.

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó la eriza con aburrimiento e indiferencia.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA VOLVISTE?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DISTES SEÑALES DE VIDA?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ENCONTRAMOS TU ROPA SEMIQUEMADA Y ALGUNAS DE TUS PÚAS JUSTO EN EL LUGAR DONDE EXPLOTO EL GRAN ROBOT DE EGGMAN?!-gritó la murciélago con lagrimas en los ojos llena de impotencia y frustración.

-¡NO VOLVÍ PORQUE SONIC ME HIZO DAÑO Y NO ESTABA LISTA PARA ENFRENTARLO!, ¡NO DI SEÑALES DE VIDA PARA QUE NADIE INTENTARA BUSCARME!, ¡Y DEJE MI ROPA Y PÚAS PORQUE QUERÍA DESASERME DE ELLA Y HACERLES CREER QUE HABÍA MUERTO!-gritó furiosa la eriza mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos jades y las limpiada rápidamente con su puño fuertemente.-Además no creo que alguien además de ti y de Cream me haya extrañado tanto-afirmo con una sonrisa divertida ya que creía que estaba en lo correcto.

Rouge solo negó con la cabeza-Estas muy equivocada-dijo con lastima.

-¿ah, sí? Entonces dime ¿Quién más me ha extrañado?- dijo aun divertida con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras veía la mirada azulada de la murciélago.

-Todos-dijo la murciélago desviando su mirada con la mirada verde jade, haciendo que Amy cambiara su expresión divertida por una muy seria, tanto como la Shadow,l y la miraba fríamente mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano a Rouge para que continuará, esta solo se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y miró al frente apreciando el cielo estrellado por el cristal que separaba el living del patio, suspiro y comenzó a hablar-Bueno empecemos por Cream, ella fue una de las que le afecto más tu _"muerte"_-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos sin apartar la mirada del cielo- en los primeros años ella afirmaba que seguías viva, y vaya que tenía razón, pero fue madurando y dándose cuenta de que tenía que aceptar tu supuesta muerte, lo que tuvo por consecuencia que se juntara más con Tails y fuera aprendiendo de él sobre la mecánica entre otras cosas que sabía el zorrito, y según me ha contado ahora está enamorada de él- Rouge hizo una pausa mientras volteaba a ver a la eriza, esta solo tenía la vista en ella con una expresión neutral, Rouge volvió a suspirar y continuó-Continuemos con Tails, a él le dio mucha tristeza tu partida y extrañaba verte hornear pasteles junto a Cream, que le ayudaras a decorar su taller en las fiestas navideñas y verte perseguir a Sonic; siempre que íbamos a visitarte a tu supuesta tumba lloraba todo el día junto a Cream- Rouge suspiro de nuevo cerrando los ojos intentando retener las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos azul celestes y prosiguió-Bueno… Knuckles… él te consideraba como su hermanita menor y siempre que era tu cumpleaños o tu aniversario como muerta dejaba la _Master Emerald _ sin cuidado y se desaparecía por una semana sin dejar rastro, cuando regresaba estaba siempre deprimido y yo tenía que levantarle el ánimo- la murciélago derramó algunas lagrimas y suspiró pesadamente al recordar toda la tristeza que causó la supuesta muerte de la eriza, volteo a mirar a Amy, y esta estaba derramando lagrimas, pero seguía con la expresión neutral, ni siquiera pestañeaba, la murciélago solo regreso su vista al cielo oscuro secando las lagrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas y continuo hablando- Silver y Blaze… Blaze se juntaba más con nosotras y cada que cumplías años de "_difunta"_ y del día que naciste, recorríamos todos tus lugares favoritos y te llevábamos muchas rosas, mientras que con Silver cada que hablábamos de ti se encerraba en su cuarto y según Blaze meditaba- Rouge desvió su mirada del cielo hacia Amy, esta solo miraba a la nada mientras seguía con la expresión neutral y derramando lagrimas, la murciélago continuo pero ahora sin apartar la mirada de la eriza- Sonic…- susurró pero sabía que la eriza la había escuchado, ya que ha esta derramaba más lagrimas, pero lo que seguía extrañando a Rouge era que la eriza rosada seguía sin quitar su expresión neutral, pero esto no la detuvo y prosiguió- El se volvió mucho más serio al grado de sonreír pocas veces y no hacer ni una sola broma, se la pasa trabajando en algo que no nos ha querido decir junto a Shadow y sale más de su casa sin avisarle a nadie, el siempre se culpo de tu muerte y hace poco que sale con una ardilla llamada Sally y si te soy sincera no creo que falte mucho para que terminen su relación.

Rouge vio extrañada a Amy ya que esta ya no lloraba pero seguía en la misma expresión, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba shockeada y trato de hacerla volver moviendo la mano delante de los ojos de la eriza y pronunciando su nombre varias veces, pero esta seguía sin inmutarse, así que busco con la mirada a Shadow y lo encontró dormido boca abajo babeando en uno de los sillones, lo llamó varias veces pero seguía sin despertar, la murciélago ya enfadada, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada, se dirigió hacia el sillón que tenía a un lado y lo levantó haciendo caer al erizo negro, este se despertó asustado y cuando vio quien lo había tumbado del sillón, frunció el ceño y empezó a maldecir a la murciélago, hasta que esta le grito que Amy no se encontraba bien, Shadow se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la eriza, la contempló por un momento y le chasqueó los dedos frente a ella pero esta siguió sin inmutarse, lo siguiente que hizo el erizo fue darle una bofetada que resonó por toda la habitación a la eriza, haciendo que esta saliera de shock y parpadeara un par de veces, el erizo tomó posición de combate para esperar la reacción de la eriza, la cual nunca llegó.

Amy miró sin expresión alguna al erizo, este se extraño y bajó la guardia preocupado de lo que podría estar sucediendo con hermana. Amy aprovechó esto para abalanzarse hacia el erizo, haciendo que este caerá boca abajo en la alfombra con la eriza en su espalda, Amy con un rápido movimiento, golpeó levemente unos puntos estratégicos en el cuerpo del erizo con su dedo índice y medio dejándolo así inmovilizado, a excepción de su cabeza y su rostro. La eriza al terminar su trabajo bajó de la espalda del erizo y se comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito entrenamiento que te di! ¡Y yo jodidamente tenía que enseñarte a inmovilizar a las malditas personas para defenderte por ti misma!-gritó con furia, tratándose de mover como si su cuerpo estuviera encadenado, pero no se lograba mover ni un poco, sus extremidades no las sentía, la desesperación se apoderaba de él y lo peor de todo es que sabia que tardaría un par de horas para que volviera a recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo.

La eriza dejo de reír para cambiar su expresión divertida y burlona por una fría y seria -¡Cállate!- dijo fríamente mientras veía al erizo con desprecio.

-¿Acaso eres bipolar?- preguntó el erizo sarcásticamente, era más que obvio que la eriza era bipolar ya que cambiaba sus expresiones muy rápido.

-¡Dije que te calles, maldito erizo!-gritó Amy demasiado molesta, esto alarmó a Rouge ya que nunca había visto así a la eriza así que trató de acercarse a Shadow pero al dar dos pasos hacia él, la eriza levantó su mano hacía su dirección pero su mirada aun estaba en el erizo negro tirado en la alfombra-Un paso más y te inmovilizare como a este inútil- dijo fríamente señalando con su mano libre al erizo inmóvil, causando en la murciélago un terror indescriptible y obligándola a retroceder rápidamente-Patética- susurró Amy, sin que nadie la escuchará.

-¿Podrías terminar con todo este maldito drama de una vez por todas y decirme porque demonios estas así por una simple bofetada?- preguntó ya harto el erizo por la actitud de su hermana.

-¡Oh mi querido Shady!-Dijo burlonamente mientras se colocaba de cuclillas frente a él-No debiste haberme traicionado- dijo la eriza rosada fríamente y con desprecio.

-Sí, te iba a decir que todos estaban sufriendo para que volvieras ¿Verdad?-dijo sarcástico pero serio- Sí te decía eso la dulce e inocente Amy que antes eras habría regresado y seguramente seguirías siendo la misma estúpida y tonta eriza persiguiendo a un maldito erizo azul todo el día, además de que estarías incapaz de protegerte a ti misma- dijo el erizo con su semblante serio y molesto.

Eso le dolió a la eriza bastante, por no decir demasiado, pero para sorpresa de Rouge- que había estado atenta a la discusión- y Shadow, la eriza sonrió dulcemente-Tienes razón, sin ti seguiría siendo la misma eriza indefensa y estúpida de antes que vivía en su mundo color rosa pastel-dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del erizo. Este solo la veía extrañado y cuando iba a preguntar el porqué de esa reacción vio que la eriza esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa-Pero vaya que me dolieron esas palabras tuyas, por más razón que tengas- y después de decir esto le dio una bofetada mucho más intensa de lo que él se la había dado, mientras borraba su expresión maligna por una divertida.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando recupere el movimiento te juro que…!- pero el erizo paró de golpe y borraba su expresión mal humorada por una burlona-Llévame a nuestra habitación ¡AHORA!- dijo divertido mientras veía a la eriza fruncir el ceño.

-Rouge- dijo la eriza a la murciélago. Esta solo se limitó a preguntar que se le ofrecía mirando un poco nerviosa a la eriza-Siento mucho la actitud de "_señor de la casa_" de mi hermano, como puedes ver, cree que estamos en su casa y puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana -dijo pasivamente a Rouge, lo que hizo que la murciélago se relajara un poco- Así que tengo que hacer el papel de la hermana mayor, de nuevo, y preguntarte si tendrás un lugar libre para nosotros- dijo con gentileza y una sonrisa amable la eriza.

-¿eh? Ah, claro que tengo un espacio libre para los dos, solo sígueme- dijo la murciélago mientras caminaba hacía el pasillo donde se encontraba las habitaciones. Volteó al escuchar a la eriza maldecir y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras veía una extraña escena. Esta escena se trataba de una Amy cargando a un Shadow al estilo de boda y el equipaje que traían los dos mientras maldecía al erizo, por su parte el erizo no se movía pero soltaba sonoras carcajadas que resonaban por todo el pasillo y se burlaba de la eriza, sin duda la mañana siguiente sería muy agitada.

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, en los pocos comentarios que tengo me han pedido que continúe la historia, y les digo que no la voy a abandonar, si es cierto me desanimo al no tener críticas constructivas para saber que le falta mi fic, pero soy muy persistente y necia, además odio ¡ODIO! Que cuando ya estas fascinada con una historia la dejan incompleta y es lo que yo lo quiero, ni pienso hacer.**

_**LaLeonaGuerita94:**_** voy a tratar de actualizar antes de un viernes algún día pero lo haré. Saludos! :D**

**Bueno solo agradecerles a todos los que han leído esta historia, tanto los que dejan reviews como los que no.**

**Manda saludos su amiga: Dark Rose Mouth *-*/ **


	4. Recordando el daño

**¡Discúlpenme por haber demorado demasiado! Mi portátil se descompuso y me la acaban de entregar ayer, por lo que es hasta ahora que actualizo. Bien, he tratado de mejorar mi redacción y que lo que escriba sea entendible, mejor los dejo leer de una buena vez.**

**Sonic the hedgehog y sus amigos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA**

Capitulo 4: Recordando el daño.

_Una suave brisa soplaba haciendo que las flores se movieran al compás del viento veraniego e hicieran compañía a esa hermosa puesta de sol. Se podían apreciar algunas cuantas nubes más oscuras que otras, lo que daba probabilidades de lluvia. Una eriza rosada se acerco a la pradera que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, se acerco a un pequeño lago, cuya agua parecía cristalina y se sentó en la orilla de este, se quito sus clásicas botas rojas y sus medias blancas, colocó sus pies en el agua tibia mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros y se relajaba poco apoco. Su vista estaba puesta en el horizonte donde se podía apreciar los tonos anaranjados, amarillos, rojizos y violetas que coloreaban el cielo en ese momento._

_-Sonikku- murmuro la eriza de púas cortas con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba una rosa que tenía en su mano a su nariz para poder oler su delicioso aroma- Gracias…- dijo mientras alejaba la rosa de su nariz para llevarla a un costado de su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano tocaba su pecho donde se suponía estaba su corazón. Pudo sentir su corazón latir fuertemente. Soltó una risita al pensar en todo lo que causaba en ella cierto erizo azul metálico._

_Entonces escuchó una explosión e inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad y observó un poco de humo negro salir de ella. Se levantó inmediatamente, se colocó de nuevo sus medias y sus botas, y salió corriendo hacía la ciudad lo más rápido que podía._

_Al llegar se percato de que todos los habitantes corrían en dirección contraria a la que ella iba. Se detuvo un momento y miro hacia el cielo. En lo alto del cielo se podía apreciar un zeppelín negro, en él estaba una gigantesca pantalla donde se podía ver un hombre regordete, calvo, con un gran bigote castaño y un par de anteojos oscuros._

_-¡Vamos pequeña rata azul, aparece ya!- se escuchaba desde el zeppelín.- Esta vez es todo o nada ¡Te ganaré de una vez por todas!- dijo el hombre mientras reía malvadamente._

_La eriza se sorprendió ante la declaración del hombre de la pantalla, que respondía por Eggman. No era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba, pero jamás había oído que Eggman declarara que sería la última batalla. Eso la alarmó demasiado y siguió corriendo para adentrarse más a la ciudad. Paró al sentir como el suelo se movía levemente, pero eso no la detuvo por mucho tiempo y siguió corriendo, a lo lejos pudo apreciar una pequeña eriza rubia, podría decirse que de su edad, siendo atacada por un robot de Eggman. Eso la hizo enfurecer tanto, que de la nada su apareció Piko Piko Hammer y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó corriendo a la eriza y atacó al robot, destrozándolo de un solo golpe._

_-¡María!- grito una eriza blanca mayor que ellas mientras corría hacia la eriza rubia y la abrazaba con fuerza._

_-¡Váyanse rápido, es muy peligroso que estén aquí!- gritó la eriza rosada a las otras dos erizas._

_-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!- dijo la eriza mayor mientras cargaba a la eriza rubia y salían corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. La eriza rubia solo le sonrió a la eriza rosada de púas cortas y se aferró al cuello de la eriza blanca._

_-De nada-murmuro la eriza rosada con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver miles de robots acercarse a ella. La eriza se asustó, pero eso no impidió que comenzará a atacarlos con golpes fuertes y certeros. Escucho al Tornado 2 e inmediatamente poso su vista al cielo ya oscurecido para ver que un zorrito de dos colas, que respondía al nombre de Miles Power o mejor conocido como Tails, se encontraba manejando dicho avión. Sonrió porque esa era señal de que el resto del Sonic Team había llegado y el más importante, su Sonikku._

_Continuo golpeando los robots del malvado viejo bigotudo mientras avanzaba a donde creía que se encontraban los demás. Escuchó más explosiones y su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacía el zeppelín. Se extraño al ver que Eggman sonreía triunfante y maliciosamente mientras presionaba un botón rojo que se encontraba en un pequeño aparato. Sintió que de nuevo el suelo se movía pero ahora más bruscamente, eso causo que algunos edificios se vinieran abajo y el suelo empezará a presentar algunas grietas. La eriza de ojos verde jade salió corriendo en dirección del epicentro mientras derribaba los robots que intentaban retenerla. Al llegar pudo ver que su amado erizo azul destrozaba con mucha más facilidad a los robots; volvió a sentir el retumbar del suelo mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, esta vez se agrietó a tal punto de hacerse un agujero inmenso y de él comenzó a surgir un robot de más de siete metros. La eriza se alarmó aun más y corrió más rápido hasta llegar al lado del erizo azul._

_-¡Sonic!- grito ya que comenzaba a escucharse varias explosiones provenientes de los ataques que hacían Sonic, Silver, Knuckles y Tails desde su avioneta._

_-¡Amy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras seguía aniquilando cientos de robots, pero había cambiado algo en el erizo, ya que siempre que peleaban contra Eggman tenía una sonrisa confiada y divertida, y ahora solo lucia un gesto de frustración y desesperación. Y era obvio que se encontrará así, ya que en esa batalla había demasiados autómatas que en las demás y parecía que cada que destrozaba cientos aparecían miles más._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que, qué hago aquí? ¡Está claro que vengo a ayudar!-dijo Amy mientras seguía atacando con su martillo las invenciones de Eggman._

_-¡No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso! ¿Por qué no te quedaste ayudando a Rouge y Blaze? -dijo Sonic molesto mientras golpeaba aun más fuerte a las creaciones de su viejo enemigo._

_-¡No tengo ni la menor idea de donde se encuentran esas dos! ¡Yo llegue antes que ustedes! –dijo Amy ya exasperada de que aparecieran aun más robots._

_-¡No me interesa que hayas llegado antes, vete de aquí y ve a ayudar a Rouge y a Blaze a evacuar la ciudad!-dijo Sonic molesto antes de hacer un Spin Dash y acabar con otros cientos de autómatas. _

_-¡No te voy a abandonar Sonikku!- y esa frase hizo que el erizo azul dejara de pelear por un momento, apretara fuertemente los puños y mirara fijamente a la eriza rosada._

_-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES AHORA MISMO, NO NECESITO TU_ _ESTÚPIDA AYUDA! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA INÚTIL Y PATÉTICA ERIZA QUE DEPENDE DE LOS DEMÁS PARA DEFENDERSE!- grito furioso Sonic y sin poder contenerse más le dio un bofetada a la eriza de púas cortas, haciéndola caer al suelo. Amy se sorprendió tanto por las palabras del erizo azul como del golpe, jamás en su vida le habían proporcionado una bofetada, se levantó del suelo y tocó la mejilla que había recibido el impacto mientras que lagrimas de dolor y tristeza rodaban por sus mejillas. Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que daban sus pies y no volteó a ver ni un solo momento atrás; algo dentro de ella rompió, se sentía vacía y débil, sabía que de cierta manera el erizo azul tenía razón, ella siempre era la doncella indefensa que el villano secuestraba y tenía que ser rescatada por el héroe. Estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso, ya no quería depender de otros, no quería arriesgar la vida de los demás para salvar la suya, no quería ser una carga más para otros, ya no iba a ser la damisela en apuros._

_Tropezó con los restos de un robot que había destrozado anteriormente haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo, trató de levantarse pero se había lastimado el tobillo, su cabeza le dolía fuertemente y comenzaba desesperarse, miró a su alrededor y observo que estaba rodeada de fuego, comenzó a toser por el humo que emanaba el gran incendió que había a su alrededor y, lo último que vio antes de caer desmallada fue una sombra._

-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-

-¡No! ¡Sonic!- gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe y sentándose rápidamente en su cama. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, solo había sido una horrible pesadilla o mejor dicho, un recuerdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- giró su cabeza y a un costado de donde se encontraba estaba Shadow igualmente sentado en su propia cama observándola con preocupación -Volviste a soñar con _eso_ ¿No es cierto?- cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano el erizo de ojos rojos carmesí mientras se levantaba de su cama y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de su hermana.

-Si…- susurro Amy con la mirada baja- pero no es nada, me refiero a que tengo ese sueño constantemente y, de hecho tendría que estar acostumbrada- dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza; no podía olvidar uno de los más dolorosos recuerdos que tenía, lo intentaba pero era como si quisiera olvidar seis años de su vida y, si era sincera prefería tener que recordar eso a olvidar todo lo que aprendió durante esos años.

Shadow suspiró pesadamente, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hermana, y obligarla a enfrentar su pasado era hacerla sufrir y mucho- Amy… Podemos volver a casa aun estamos a tiempo, solo tengo que convencer a Rouge…-pero la eriza lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! Me he estado escondiendo durante seis años, es hora de enfrentar todo lo que venga, estoy decidida solo necesito prepararme para las reacciones de los demás- dijo mientras se levantaba de de un salto en su cama y hacía un saludo militar provocando que el erizo negro y franjas rojas rodara los ojos mientras se dirigía a su propia cama y se acostaba en ella.

-Ya duérmete, será una mañana larga- dijo cansadamente mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a la eriza.

La eriza rosada solo se dejo caer en la cama- Gracias Shad, por todo- murmuro casi inaudiblemente mientras se acobijaba con las delgadas sabanas que les había proporcionado Rouge, en unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

_-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-_

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, los parpados le pesaban, sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y su mejilla todavía le dolía. Observo detalladamente a su alrededor, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una habitación y no era la suya, su mirada se encontró con una roja carmesí que la observaba con seriedad y un poco de preocupación. Se sentó lentamente, el cuerpo le dolía levemente pero eso no le impidió moverse. Observó a el erizo de mirada carmesí en silencio durante varios segundo hasta que este se levantó de su asiento para caminar directamente a la puerta de la habitación, entonces reaccionó rápidamente y lo detuvo antes de que se marchara._

_-Necesito que me ayudes- susurró débilmente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía como nunca le había dolido antes pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sufriendo, no más._

_-¿Porqué debería ayudarte?-preguntó el erizo negro secamente dándole la espalda mientras su mano seguía en la perilla de la puerta._

_-Porque eres el único que puede hacerlo, Shadow-dijo decidida; sabía que él muy difícilmente aceptaría pero tenía que intentarlo, si quería cambiar su posición de indefensa tenía que hacerlo._

_Shadow se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la eriza rosada. Examinó el aspecto de la eriza de púas cortas, se veía débil y cansada, su ropa estaba sucia y desgastada, y algunas partes se encontraban quemadas. Finalmente su mirada rubí se fijo con la jade de ella, el erizo la observó con dureza y frialdad por segundos pero la eriza rosada no desviaba la mirada, solo lo miraba con firmeza y decisión, esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se posará en los labios de Shadow, eso era señal de que Amy había pasado la primera de muchas más pruebas y con honores por demonstrar que una mirada no la intimidaba y que era más valiente de lo que los demás creían._

_-Bien, cuenta con mi ayuda- dijo Shadow secamente con los brazos cruzados mientras se desaparecía la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. A Amy le sorprendió la respuesta pero inmediatamente le explicó al erizo negro cual era motivo por el cual quería que la auxiliara y en ese momento solo pensó en dos cosas: aprender a defenderse costara lo que costara y marcharse de Station Square sin que nadie pudiera dar con su paradero._

_-Te prometo que captaré cada orden que me des y que no te molestare incluso ni te hablaré nada que no sea el entrenamiento si así lo quieres- dijo Amy rápidamente mientras levantaba la mano derecha en señal de promesa._

_-Hmph… Bien solo queda averiguar ¿Cómo convencer a todos de que no volverás a Station Square?-dijo seriamente Shadow mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en la puerta de la habitación._

_-Pues… hacerme pasar por muerta es una buena opción y creo que es la única que garantiza que no me buscaran- propuso Amy sabiendo de ante mano que era una completa locura._

_Shadow abrió los ojos al escuchar la respuesta más descabellada que había oído de esa eriza, pero al ver que era la única opción que surgía en el momento y que no tenían tiempo para buscar otra respuesta al problema asintió y le ordenó a la eriza que empacara sus cosas mientras que él salía de la habitación._

_Esa misma noche se fueron de Station Square y al día siguiente Shadow colocó el vestido, las botas y algunas púas de Amy en el lugar que había explotado el gran robot de Eggman. Se quedó en la ciudad las primeras semanas que comenzaron a buscar a la eriza y se unió a la búsqueda para no levantar sospechas. _

-&.-&.&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-6.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-

Los primeros rayos de Sol se colaban por la ventana que se encontraba en la cocina de la casa. Una murciélago blanca intentaba cocinar panqueques para ella y sus invitados, el único problema era que algunos panqueques se quemaron lo que causo que se pegaran en el sartén, sin mencionar que la cocina era un desastre total gracias a los cascarones de huevos y a la masa que habían en las paredes y el suelo, definitivamente la gastronomía no era lo suyo. Escuchó maldiciones y risas provenir del pasillo, eso era señal de que los erizos habían despertado, abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida de ver a la eriza rosada en la espalda del erizo de mirada rubí, simplemente todavía no adaptaba a ver ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Bájate de mi espalda de una maldita vez, Amy!- gritó desesperado el erizo negro mientras trataba de tirar a la eriza rosada de su dorso pero esta solo se aferró más a él.

-Está bien Shad, me bajaré solo si admites que no puedes cargarme porque eres demasiado viejo para hacerlo.- declaró Amy con una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato azul con las letras "G&S" en color blanco y lo acercaba a la boca de Shadow sin que este se diera cuenta de tal acción.

Shadow comenzó a susurrar maldiciones mientras hacía ademanes con las manos pero finalmente aceptó de mala gana las condiciones de Amy, pero luego se le ocurrió algo. –Soy muy viejo para cargar a una mimada, infantil y estúpida eriza como tú- dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero esta desapareció de su rostro gracias un golpe en la cabeza proporcionado por Amy.

-Dilo bien si quieres que me baje- dijo molesta Amy mientras apretaba un botón del aparato.

-Bien, soy muy viejo para cargar a una pequeña y frágil eriza como tú, ¿Contenta?- dijo entre dientes exasperado, Amy asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente se bajo del dorso de su hermano mientras guardaba el pequeño aparato azul.-Bien, haré como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido- declaró finalmente el erizo negro con betas rojas.

-Si…, no creo que tenga que ser tu mayor preocupación- comentó la eriza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Shadow arqueando una ceja mirándola fijamente mientras caminaba a un lado de ella.

-Bueno yo te…- pero la eriza se interrumpió a si misma -¡Oh por Chaos!- exclamo con los ojos como platos mientras veía el desastre que había en la cocina, haciendo que Shadow volteara a ver y se quedara con la boca abierta completamente.

-Wow, ni yo hago tanto desorden cuando cocino- susurró Shadow para sí mismo mientras recorría cada centímetro de la cocina y veía los daños causados por la murciélago.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- preguntó amy horrorizada al notar que había masa de panqueques en todas partes, pero al observar a la murciélago con una espátula en la mano y un delantal puesto sacó sus propias conclusiones –Rouge, no debiste tomarte la molestia de cocinarnos el desayuno, yo lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa._  
_Rouge suspiró, dejo la espátula a un lado de la estufa y se quito el delantal, le hizo una seña a los erizos para que la siguieran, agarró una bandeja y en ella coloco un plato que contenía panqueques en buen estado, tres pares formados de cuchillo y tenedores, tres envases con sustancias de diferente y un tres tazas cuya sustancia era chocolate; salió al patio y coloco la bandeja en una mesa que se encontraba en el patio a un lado de la piscina y comenzó a distribuir las cosas.- Primero desayunamos y luego me ayudan a limpiar la cocina- propuso la murciélago mientras tomaba asiento, sus acompañantes solo asintieron y la imitaron tomando asiento también y comenzaron a desayunar, cuando terminaron Rouge y Amy comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que habían hecho esos seis años que estuvieron separadas. Shadow tomó desprevenida a la eriza y la lanzo a la piscina, lo mismo hizo con la murciélago, pero ambas se las ingeniaron para también lanzarlo a él.

Mientras Amy seguía nadando, Rouge y Shadow discutían sobre cómo les explicarían a los demás que la eriza que tanto querían todos y creían que había muerto solo se había mudado de ciudad y que ahora después de seis años había vuelto.

-Si te soy sincera no creo que lo tomen muy bien- aseguró Rouge mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza la cual contenía té.

-Lo sé, pero no puede esconderse más- dijo Shadow decidido con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Entonces vendrán a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cream?- preguntó Rouge con cautela ya que observó que Amy estaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Cuenta con ello- fue lo único que contesto el erizo de mirada roja carmín antes de entrar a la casa.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ok, no me gusta poner a Sonic como el malo por haberle dado una bofetada a la pobre Amy, digo… Sonic será pervertido, egoísta, ignorante [?], entre otras cosas pero él es un héroe y no creo que por más estresado que este golpearía a alguien y menos a una chica, pero era necesario para la historia. El siguiente ya será el reencuentro de Amy con sus amigos, ya veremos cómo se ponen las cosas xD. ¡Gracias por sus Reviews!, si los leo y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias y opiniones; sobre el capitulo 3 trataré de arreglarlo lo antes posible. Bueno sin más que mencionar yo me despido.**

**Manda saludos su amiga: Dark Rose Mouth *-*/**


End file.
